My Warrior
by CoolStoryBroXD
Summary: "I kissed the top of her head and bent down to whisper in her ear."Min krigare" My warrior " A further look into the relationship between Pam and Eric during the scene with the Magister and after. Not romantic. Rated T for swearing. Ep. 3x7.


**A/N- Hey all! I absolutely shluved the latest episode! The last scene with the Magister was probably one of the best things I have ever seen in my life. I have recently discovered a new love- Eric and Pam's maker/child relationship. Eek! So cute! I felt like Eric and Pam needed some more interaction together so here I am, writing a "missing scene" if you will. I apologize if some lines/moments from the show are screwed up but I wrote this immediately after I finished watching. Oh and also forgive me if the Swedish is off. I blame Google! Another important note, Pam and Eric's relationship in this is not sexual in anyway! Although I would enjoy a bit of Pam/Eric sexy time… Anywho, enjoy and please drop a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to HBO and the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I wish I did own these characters, though… especially Eric.**

My Warrior

I could feel my child's pain for the past two days. Her pain was my pain. She was strong, my child. But even the strongest vampires could be broken by torture. I sent her strength and comfort through our bond but it was not nearly good enough. After two days, two fucking days I would finally be able to put a stop to the fucking Magister and save my precious child. Her death would have broken me. After the loss of Godric I would not be able to cope with the loss of my child. The despair would be excruciating. No amount of blood or sex would be able to make up for it. I thanked the gods that I had found a way out of this fucking mess.

Russell- the fucking murderer, Sophie-Ann-the fucking bitch, and myself-the fucking traitor- all exit the limousine outside of Fangtasia. I waste no time. I can feel my child's fear. The Magister was about to do something especially painful to her. I would make sure he wouldn't.

I rush down to the basement and take in the scene. Pam was chained to a table and the fucking Magister was about to pierce her eyelid with silver. She looked so incredibly calm. But I knew better.

"Enough!" I shout.

"Eric." I hear her whisper in quiet relief.

The sound almost breaks my undead heart. I had finally come for her. I knew she was about to give up hope.

_I would never leave you, my child_.

"Mr. Northman." The Magister says. I hate the way he said my name. "Do you have Bill Compton?"

I hate him so much for causing my child so much pain. But I relax my features.

"No, but I have the Queen of Louisiana."

Sophie-Ann walks down the stairs with her head down. Bitch. Fucking bitch. It's her fault my child is suffering so.

The Magister says that I have committed treason. I tell him that I have allied myself to Russell. Right on time Russell enters the basement. He says some shit about being delighted to have me on his side. I barely pay attention. All my attention is focused on my child. I push more comfort to her. She is very tense.

I rush over to her and place my hand on her cheek, lightly rubbing her face with my thumb. Our eyes connect and I am reliving the pain that was brought upon her through our gaze. A maker and child's connection is very powerful. Especially between Pam and myself. I thank the gods again that she is alright.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly.

She nods her head. But I can see that her eyes are full of hurt. My little warrior.

I continue to stroke her cheek and brush my thumb over her lips. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, relishing in my touch. I do not pull away. She deserves this small comfort.

"_Du er så trotsa , min barnen."_(You are so brave, my child)

"_Jag visste att du skulle komma för mig" _(I knew you would come for me)

I stroke her hair. It is matted with her own blood. I snarl.

"_Jag ska fan döda honom" _(I will fucking kill him)

"_Jag vet" _(I know)

"_Jag kommer aldrig låta detta hända dig igen" _(I will never let this happen to you again)

"_Tack"_ (Thank you)

She whispers her thanks. She is thanking me for many things. I will never let anyone touch her again. And anyone who dares try I will rip their fucking throat out and drain them of every single drop of blood. She can feel my protectiveness through the bond and she closes her eyes again, leaning her head into my touch.

I continue to stroke her cheek and graze my thumb under her eye and trace it. We never break our gaze.

This all takes place within a matter of minutes and I decide it is time to release her of her chains. The Magister turns to me and orders me to not free her. Something about authorities and what not. Russell angrily turns to him and begins babbling on about the falsehood of the "authorities."

In the blink of an eye Russell had ripped the chains off of Pam and thrown her against the wall. I rushed over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Now it was the Magister who was tied to the table. I felt sweet justice and revenge flow through my veins. I pictured every possible way I could torture him. Bloodlust pounded in my ears and my pupils dilated as to what was to come. My fangs ran out at the thought of killing him very slowly, in a very long, very drawn out way.

I was snapped out of my bloodlust when I felt Pam lean her head against my shoulder. My fangs quickly retracted and I looked at her. She met my gaze with her own blue eyed stare. Her eyes showed many emotions. Relief, anxiety, satisfaction, comfort, anger, and revenge.

I kissed the top of her head and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"_Min krigare"_(My warrior)

"_Tack" _(Thank you)

She murmured her thanks once again and I kissed her cheek.

"_Jag är mycket stolt över dig" _(I am very proud of you)

She gave a small smile but quickly relaxed her features. I had taught her very early to control her facial expression and emotions. I was extremely proud of her. She took the torture without complaint. She handled it like she was born to. That was my child. So strong, so fearless. She crossed her arms over her chest and brought her head away from my shoulder. I kept my arm around her waist.

Within a matter of moments the Magister finally gave into Russell's demand to wed himself and Sophie-Ann. Then the King did something quite unexpected. He whirled around and sliced the Magister's head clean off his shoulders. We all couldn't help but look surprised. I could feel Pam's satisfaction and relief. I'm sure she could feel my own as well.

We exited Fangtasia and made our way to Russell's limousine. My hand never left Pam's waist.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty, but if I could spend the remainder of the night with my child…I would be most thankful." I made myself sound regretful and sympathetic. Russell's face was critical so I quickly added, "I will of course, return to you tomorrow evening as soon as possible."

His face softened at my extra comment and he nodded his head.

"Of course, Eric, it is only natural to want to spend the evening with your very extraordinary child." He lifted Pam's hand and kissed it. "You are a very loyal child. I wish I could have been your maker."

It took everything in me not to snarl at him.

Pam gave him a smile. "Thank you, your majesty."

He winked at her before taking Sophie-Ann's hand and pulling her into the limousine with him. I was feeling tremendously defensive and needed to take my child away and somewhere safe as soon as possible.

Not wasting any time, I scooped up my child and shot into the sky. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my shoulder.

It didn't take long to arrive at my home. I set her down and we walked inside. She obediently followed me through my bedroom.

"Lie down." I ordered her.

She knew better than to defy me and she lay down on my bed. Her eyes closed temporarily as her head came in contact with a soft pillow.

I ran my hand over the long, gashing wounds across her stomach, neck, and arms. I examined every inch of her and made note of every visible injury.

"Where else?" I knew there were more.

"I'm fine, Eric."

I growled at her. "Where else." I bit out.

She looked away. Out of…humiliation? Frustration? Pain?

I understood.

I gently removed her clothes so that she was naked from the waist up. I had had sex with Pam many times throughout our century and a half relationship together. I had seen every inch of her and she me. We had not had sex in years.

I observed the scars across her chest and breasts. I growled. Fucking Magister had to be such a pervert. If he wasn't already dead I would have tortured him until he had begged for death, and I wouldn't have given it to him. Pam seemed to sense my anger and reached up and touched my cheek. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Is this all?"

She nodded. She wasn't lying to me. At least her injuries didn't lead any farther…south.

I brought my wrist to my mouth. The exchange of blood between a maker and his child is very powerful. My blood would help her heal very quickly. She may be a vampire but the silver she had been wrapped in for two days would leave scars without my blood.

"No, Eric." She pleaded. "I will heal by myself."

"You will take my blood. Or I will force you."

"I don't need it."

"You will have it."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"You are my child and you will do as I say."

I tore into my wrist and brought it to her mouth. She glared at me and I snarled. Her mouth clamped down on my wrist. She drank two mouthfuls before pulling away. That would do. My wound quickly closed and I could already see the affect of my blood on her. Her scars were already closing up and healing. I was satisfied.

Pam stood up from the bed. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I need to shower." She explained.

"_Maj jag förena du?"_ (May I join you?)

I smirked at her, eyeing her naked chest.

"_Ingen_." (No) She replied heatedly.

She was still mad about her being forced to take my blood. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I sat down on the edge of my bed.

I became lost in thoughts of how to avenge my father. Russell had just saved my child, but that did not slate my hunger for revenge.

I could kill his lover. An eye for an eye? I thought about this new theory but I quickly dismissed it. I wanted to murder the monster who slaughtered my family. And I would. Very soon. All it took was patience.

I didn't even notice Pam step out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around herself. I looked up at my child. Her wet hair was still dripping. I could not have picked a more gorgeous human to turn. She would be forever beautiful at twenty three.

I stood and pulled her into bed with me. Her towel fell from her body and she didn't even attempt to cover herself. The dawn was approaching and I could sense her exhaustion. I wrapped an arm around her back and she rolled her eyes at my protectiveness.

"You know I can take care of myself." She said defensively

I didn't respond, just rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"_Sova"_ (Sleep) I commanded her.

She closed her eyes and did not reopen them.

****

I awoke an hour before the sun set. I blearily opened my eyes and discovered myself in a new position than I was in the night before.

I was lying on my back and my child's cheek rested on my chest. We were stomach to stomach. Both her legs were wrapped around one of my one.

One would think it to be a sexual position, seeing that Pam was completely naked. But there was nothing sexual about it at all. The air reeked of my protectiveness. I wrapped my arms around her back and drew small circles with my thumb.

My child would wake exactly when the sun set. She was not nearly close to my age and younger vampires needed more sleep than their elders.

She looked so calm while she slept, here, wrapped in my arms. It was the first peaceful sleep she had had in the last forty eight hours.

When things were back to normal I was definitely giving her a raise. A very big one at that. I could not have asked for a better child.

An hour later she stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She regarded the fact that she was lying on top of me with my arms encircled around her back and not tied to a table wrapped in silver. I could feel her relief.

She knew I was awake and turned her head so her chin was resting on my chest and she gazed at me through her eye lashes.

"Care to explain our new position?" I asked, quite amused.

"Are you objecting to it?"

"Not at all." I chuckled..

"_Jag måste lämna"_ (I must leave) I said seriously.

"_Jag vet."_ (I know)

"_Du kan vara säker"_(Please be safe)

"_Jag lovar" _(I promise)

She rolled off of me and quickly dressed in some of the spare clothes she keeps in my house.

I rose from the bed and we made our way outside.

"I will be back soon. Stay in my house."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I can take care of myself." She repeated herself from last night.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe, my child."

I shot into the air and flew toward Russell's mansion. I had to put the next part of my plan into action-avenge my father.

**lalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Let the review whale know! He's hungry for reviews numnumnumnum.**


End file.
